1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for multicomputer data transferring. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed networked computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Enterprises generally desire to provide authorized users with secure access to protected resources in a user-friendly manner throughout a variety of networks, including the Internet. Although providing secure authentication mechanisms reduces the risks of unauthorized access to protected resources, those authentication mechanisms may become barriers to accessing protected resources. Users generally desire the ability to change from interacting with one application to another application without regard to authentication barriers that protect each particular system supporting those applications.
As users get more sophisticated, they expect that computer systems coordinate their actions so that burdens on the user are reduced. These types of expectations also apply to authentication processes. A user might assume that once he or she has been authenticated by some computer system, the authentication should be valid throughout the user's working session, or at least for a particular period of time, without regard to the various computer architecture boundaries that are almost invisible to the user. Enterprises generally try to fulfill these expectations in the operational characteristics of their deployed systems, not only to placate users but also to increase user efficiency, whether the user efficiency is related to employee productivity or customer satisfaction.
More specifically, with the current computing environment in which many applications have a Web-based user interface that is accessible through a common browser, users expect more user-friendliness and low or infrequent barriers to movement from one Web-based application to another. In this context, users are coming to expect the ability to jump from interacting with an application on one Internet domain to another application on another domain without regard to the authentication barriers that protect each particular domain. However, even if many systems provide secure authentication through easy-to-use, Web-based interfaces, a user may still be forced to reckon with multiple authentication processes that stymie user access across a set of domains. Subjecting a user to multiple authentication processes in a given time frame may significantly affect the user's efficiency.
For example, various techniques have been used to reduce authentication burdens on users and computer system administrators. These techniques are generally described as “single-sign-on” (SSO) processes because they have a common purpose: after a user has completed a sign-on operation, i.e. been authenticated, the user is subsequently not required to perform another authentication operation. Hence, the goal is that the user would be required to complete only one authentication process during a particular user session.
To reduce the costs of user management and to improve interoperability among enterprises, federated computing spaces have been created. A federation is a loosely coupled affiliation of enterprises which adhere to certain standards of interoperability; the federation provides a mechanism for trust among those enterprises with respect to certain computational operations for the users within the federation. For example, a federation partner may act as a user's home domain or identity provider. Other partners within the same federation may rely the user's identity provider for primary management of the user's authentication credentials, e.g., accepting a single-sign-on token that is provided by the user's identity provider.
As enterprises move to support federated business interactions, these enterprises should provide a user experience that reflects the increased cooperation between two businesses. As noted above, a user may authenticate to one party that acts as an identity provider and then single-sign-on to a federated business partner that acts as a service provider. In conjunction with this single-sign-on functionality, additional user lifecycle functionality, such as account linking/de-linking and single-sign-off, should also be supported, particularly in a manner such that this federated user lifecycle management (FULM) functionality does not require a change of infrastructure at either party.
Current computing environments have resolved federated user lifecycle management functionality issues by only providing single-sign-on functionality or by using proprietary protocols. However, these solutions do not scale to allow for a “loosely coupled” environment, one in which it is easy to bring new partners online or remove old partners from the computing environment without changes to the environment at either side. These prior art solutions have been explicit partner-to-partner solutions, each of which were managed individually; the scalability of this approach has been an inhibitor to wide-scale adoption.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have methods and systems that allow for software-enabled establishment of federation relationships between federation partners along with the management of that federation relationship.